A slider permits a keyboard and display of a device to be stored in a compact space and covered for use. For example, FIG. 1A and FIG. 1B illustrate a tilting slider and a flat slider, respectively. In each case, a user may slide out a display relative to a base (e.g., keyboard), and position the display at a particular angle relative to the base for use.